


Tu hermano menor

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Una cacería en una feria no termina siendo tan mala idea para los hermanos Winchester.Weecest (adolescentes)





	Tu hermano menor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> ¡Hola gente! 
> 
> NA: Drabble (300 palabras) surgido de un reto de la página en Facebook Wincest/J2 FANFICS [inglés & español], sobre un paseo por la  feria o un parque de diversiones. 
> 
> Disfrútenlo. 
> 
> §×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§

Sam podía apreciar el dulce aroma del algodón de azúcar y también de las manzanas acarameladas. Sam volvió a ver a su hermano quien parecía perderse en los sonidos de los juegos mecánicos y el desfile de féminas. 

—¿Estás listo, Sammy? —intentó sonar esperanzado, claramente fallando al ver la cara desilusionada de su hermanito.

—Sí —anunció con un suspiro derrotado. 

—Vamos, sé que esto es una mierda pero es lo que somos —colocó su brazo sobre los huesudos hombros de Sam, queriendo transmitir toda la simpatía posible.

—Desearía que no fuéramos nosotros en este momento —murmuró— Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿no?

—Seré Dean Smith y tú serás Sammy Wesson —gritó por encima del ruido de la feria.

—¿Qué? —Sam se detuvo a medio caminar— ¿A qué te refieres, Dean?

—Hoy no seremos los hermanos Winchester, seremos Smith y Wesson los compañeros del crimen —sonrió grande ante esa ocurrencia.

—Pero… —Sam titubeó ante la idea— ¿Y la caza? Papá se… —fue interrumpido por Dean.

—Al diablo la caza, Sammy. Además, no peligra la vida de nadie, ese fantasma lo único que hace es robar las pertenencias de otras personas. En resumen, solo es otro maldito cleptómano en el mundo —guio a su hermano hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco— Lo que papá no sabe no le hace daño.

Dean nunca había visto a su hermanito sonreír tan grande. Después de todo ese día fueron dos adolescentes disfrutando de juegos mecánicos, comida chatarra y una sesión de fotos en una vieja cabina de fotografías. Siendo una de esas imágenes guardada en la seguridad del baúl del Impala, justo donde Dean guarda todos los documentos importantes de su persona.

—Por mucho que disfrute ser Sam Wesson, Sam Winchester es mejor.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque así siempre podre ser tu hermano menor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 💓.


End file.
